His Bitter Sweet End
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Carth has only one last chance to save the love of his life. Can he do it? DSFRevanCarth ONESHOT


A/N: Okay so I came up with this little idea wondering if this would be a fitting end to a Revan/Carth romance. Its kinda like the games ending...but I'm playing with this idea it is short but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. There is a song in here its called I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie. I just figured it would go nicely with this story. The song is bolded up for you and I didn't use the full song because it didn't go with the story. But I also didn't alter the song so...its there just not all of it. Anyways...I'll let you get to reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song, not KOTOR characters notta.

**

* * *

**

**Love of mine some day you will die, But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark, No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, Just our hands clasped so tight, Waiting for the hint of a spark, If Heaven and Hell decide, That they both are satisfied.**

Carth Onasi could feel his world crumbling around him. He had tried his best to avoid being apart of a situation like this. He really did, after all that had happened between him and Saul Karath.

With the help of Revan whom he had believed when she told him she would never cross down her evil path again. But now Carth found himself on a ship heading towards the Star Forge. Four of his fellow crew members and friends had been slain brutally by the woman he loved with all his heart.

He wasn't going to give up on her; he had seen both sides of Revan. The good and the bad, he knew there would be a slight chance she would see to his reasoning.

But there was also another chance she would mostly find him weak and pathetic. He knew he would either survive the next twenty minutes or he would die trying. But he had to try, for her, for his friends…for himself.

As the ship docked letting him off in the docking bay. Carth could feel his insides twist and turn. The sickly feeling pulsing through his veins he walked towards a large metal door. The Ebon Hawk docked not to far away from where he stood now.

Knowing she was coming, knowing she had killed Malak his heart pounded and mentally he prayed.

**If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark.**

"But my lord…" she eyed the brunette closely.

"Bastila…aid our troops and do not talk back to me again."

She quickly nodded her head. Darth Revan walked down the dark corridors leaving her apprentice behind. His presence well known to her. Stopping she could feel him beyond the door taking a deep breathe she opened the door.

Her chalk features focused on him closely.

"What are you doing here Carth?" her voice a low whisper barely heard over the battle outside.

"I'm here for you Revan…please come with me. I knew you would kill Malak...but that doesn't matter."

"I know it doesn't Carth." He stepped closer to her, never fearing.

He took her cold hand "listen to me Revan…I know somewhere inside of you there is still that woman I love. I don't care what your name is…or what you've done to our friends. There is still a chance to change everything Revan please."

She pulled from his grasp "Carth you shouldn't be here…leave! Leave now."

He shook his head "no I'm not leaving without you. I love- she cut him off "just go Carth. Please don't make me do something…I shouldn't have too." Her brown eyes shifted away from him.

"There is still time to come back to the light Revan!" he pleaded. "I cannot come back to the light Carth…this is who I am. This is what I am…and this is my destiny."

**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black, and I held my tongue as she told me, "Son fear is the heart of love", so I never went back, If Heaven and Hell decide, That they both are satisfied If there's no one beside you, When your soul embarks, Then I'll follow you into the dark.**

The area in which they stood shook as a near by ship crashed into the side of the Star Forge.

"I don't believe that for a second! I know you…I know who you are…and this isn't you!" Her eyes locked on him

"Carth…you don't understand- he quickly intervened

"Revan please I know you can come back to the light."

Clenching her fists together tightly she shook her head.

"Carth stop it! Please just take the Ebon Hawk and leave!" Tears welling in his dark brown orbs "no! I will not! I love you Revan! I love you the way I never thought I ever would again! Please! Please Revan!" taking a deep breathe she stepped closer to him.

"I'm not coming back into the light! I will not!"

"Then you'll have to kill me in cold blood! Show me that you really aren't the Revan I know now! Prove it too me!" The Star Forge rocked a little, "Do it! Kill me with your light saber…this will all be over Revan!"

She could feel the fear that breathed in his heart.

"What are you waiting for!" he yelled the tears now rolling down his cheeks.

**You and I have seen everything to see, and the soles of your shoes are all worn down, the time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about, because we'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms. **

"I love you Carth" Revan whispered before kissing him passionately on the lips. They both slowly fell towards the ground as the ground beneath them shook violently. Pulling from his lips she smiled weakly at him.

"You've already saved me Carth" small tears fell from her eyes as she deactivated her purple light saber dropping it to the side. Holding her love in her arms tightly.

"I…love…you…Revan…" the small pool of blood surrounding them. He smiled weakly at her, she held him close.

"You've already saved me Carth…you've already saved me…" touching his face once more with her gloved hand.

She let a few more tears fall, "I'm sorry Carth" placing him lightly on the ground the dark lord stood back on her feet.

Clenching her fist together tightly Revan picked up her light saber. Never looking back at her dead lover, she headed back inside the Star Forge. Anger and grief washing over her soul.

"I will never love another…" her voice a whisper as she reached Bastila. Bastila broke her meditation "my lord…the republic ships are for- Revan walked past her into her part of the large factory.

Standing watching the battle outside through the large window of her private chambers. She noticed her blood stained gloves, looking back up. One last single tear fell from her eye.

She would never cry again.

**When your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark, I'll follow you into the dark.**

**

* * *

**Well what did you think about that ending? Leave me a review tell me what you think. 


End file.
